Ghostly Love
by Samaru-Sa
Summary: It's about a girl who just moved into her new apartment building that's haunted by a ghost that was mudered there and wants to become alive again. But to do that he must find his true love first with the help of someone. AU


****

**WARNING!!:** I'm revising the story so it can be one long chapter before I post the next chapter up. After this revising, I'll continue writing short chapters and revising them again to make one long chapter!! Got it?? Okay now read people!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!! If I did then I would be sitting in a luxury house swimming in money!!...Not really...I'll probably spend it all on food and comics and anime...AND IT'S A/U!! And you could flame if you want to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

** Ghostly Love******

****

** Prologue******

A tall figure look out of a window from a apartment building and stared at a moving car with a transportation truck in tow stopping in front of the large and tall family apartment building.

"Soon...my love...I will return soon..." said the transparent figure in an eerily voice before disappearing.

**Chapter 1: It begins**

****

A average height slim girl about 16 stepped out of a dark royal blue car with a duffel on her left shoulder and the newest cell phone in her right hand next to her ear. She looks around her surrounding before returning her attention to her phone.

"Hai, hai, kaa-san. I gotten there already and yes it's as beautiful and peaceful as you say." said the girl with her kind of roughest voice she only uses out in the public and exaggerated as she said, "Yes ma'am! I'll be careful with the car and myself. And yes I'll do everything properly."

"Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm big enough now, just like you when you left to live by yourself. All right mom, I'll be careful. Bye mom. I got to go now, I have to settle in." said the girl as she ended her conservation, she closes her phone and sigh out loudly. It was going to be a long day.

She turned her attention to the people who had started unloading her stuff. She sighed again. She was right; it was going to be a long day. "All right people, I want the boxes in the room where they're label. And please be gentle with the 'gentle' sign on it." order the girl with her slightly rough voice. "And it's on the thirteenth floor!" Sakura reminded to the people.

Once they were done, which was only ten minutes, the teenage girl went up to her newly bought apartment with her duffel bag. Once she went to her apartment, she look at her surrounding before going in and shut the door behind her.

She grinned at the sight of her luxury apartment. "Man, This is huge like she said. I better give a big thanks to kaa-san the next time I see her." Her apartment was like a five star apartment. The space was big and was big enough for a whole big family to live inside.

But when she gave a second look, she saw lots and lots of boxes in front of her. Well technically, there are only 5 boxes with some stuff inside them but to her it seems like a lot. 'Argghh...Maybe I should've hired people to help me pack this place up...' though the girl as she laid down her stuff on the already bought table. She stares at the boxes deciding whether or not to unpack them.

As she keeps on deciding whether or not to unpack, a ghostly figure was floating up behind her unnoticed. He was partly transparent but his deep electrical eyes filled with deep sadness were the most visible part of him.

After deciding to unpack most of the stuff and leave the rest till next time, she began unpack reluctantly. While unpacking her stuff she kept on saying to herself that she should have hired people to unpack her stuff because it was a pain in the ass to unpack all the stuff by herself.

She kept on working till half an hour past midnight. When she had saw what time it was, she plumped to her red comfy sofa. A cool soda already in hand, she drank it greedily. And let out a big sigh, "Man this is tough! I should have really hired those people."

"You really should have." "Yeah...I really should have..." She talks back, thinking it was one of her friend but slowly remember that she just moved in. Sakura eyes bulged out and quickly scanning her apartment for someone, but found none. "W-who is it?!" She shouted. A transparent figure appeared before her on the opposite couch she has.

"W-who are you?" she asks as she backs away from the figure. The figure just smiled while it floated across the coffee table that separated the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ ** Next Morning**

****

Di-di--di-di-didididididididi!!!!

A figure under a blanket was sleeping peacefully until her alarm clock was waking her up. As she uses her hand to find her alarm clock to shut it off, she look at the time and it read 7:40. Using her ruff voice she mutter with a yawn, "Damn it...it's only 7:40..."

As search her brain for something familiar that says 7:40, realization smack her into the face and with wide eyes she realize she had to do something real important this morning...BEFORE 7:40.

"Wahhh!! It's 7:40! I'm going to be late!!" yelled a panicking Sakura as she messily throw her blanket somewhere and clumsily scrambling out of her bed to her bathroom.

As she goes into the bathroom she change and somehow brushing her teeth at the same time without any problem in 5 minutes.

Now looking fresh in her newly worn short sleeves white blouse with a red turtle neck vest over her blouse buttoned and also her white skirt adorn with two red strips at the bottom she was ready to go.

But when she reached out the door, she had completely forgotten to wear her shoes and schoolbag, which made her growl in frustration ash she gets her long socks and red shoes and her white shoulder bag.

Once she glance at the clock which read 8 o'clock, her eye almost pop out of her socket and ran out the door to go to her dark blue car and drive at a breaking speed limit. Completely not noticing the presence of a ghostly figure watching over her, seemingly to have great amusement in his eyes.

**---------------------------------------**

**  
  
Flashback: Yesterday --------------------------------------- **  
  
_ "W-who are you?" she asks as she backs away from the figure. The figure just smiled while it floated across the coffee table that separated the couch._

_ "You could see me right?" ask the blond head figure with blue eyes that seems to have too much sadness in them. "Y-yeah." said the nervous girl. She was trembling a bit when the ghostly figure grinned really big grin._

_ "Then help me become a real person again!" said the ghost. "W-wha?" said the speechless girl who was getting ready to faint. "The people up there dais that if I wanted to become human again to reunite with my love one if I find the person whose going to see me." said the ghost._

_ She was trembling with fear but was remembering what the priestess taught her when there's evil or ghost. Yes, her family hunts down ghost because they could see ghost. But since she doesn't believe ghost and have very small seed of spiritual power, it didn't help her at all when she has her lessons. She quickly took out her already spelled prayer beads from her family and said a quick chant to bound the ghost._

_ The ghost was surprise to see himself chained by the beads that was held by the girl. But he felt that the power imitating from the beads was hers, not even one tiny bit. "Ehh?? You can use spiritual powers but it isn't yours?" said the ghost._

_ That comment made her turn to a chibi in shame but turned into a really scary girl and shouted, "So what??!! It's not my fault!! 'Cuz ghost aren't suppose to exist!!" Since she couldn't activate her powers her family have to spelled stuff for her. Sad...since she couldn't even feel the presence of a ghost._

_ And after that, the ghost who later was scared of the girl, introduce himself as, Uzumaki Naruto. And the girl telling him that she was Haruno Sakura, from the long line of priest and priestess._

_ Naruto told her that someone killed him in front of his love. And since he held a grudge for the person because he killed him and wanted to live with his love because he couldn't just let go. The people up there gave a chance to become human again. He does that by finding a person who can see him and would help him to fall in love again with his love since he's dead and lost all happiness emotion to become human again._

**End of Flash back**

****

The girl ran to her new high school to the main office to get her schedule. Stopping in front of the office and steady herself she knock the door patiently.

"Come in." said a frustrated woman's voice.

Sakura slowly opened the door, only to see a messed up office with papers littered everywhere on the floor. And lots of stacks paper on top of a single work desk with half a blonde head appearing behind the stacks of paper.

"Um...I'm the new transfer student...?" said an unsurely girl. The woman behind the desk puss the stack of paper aside to see the transfer student while holding the Sakura's information papers in her hand.

"Uh...yeah! Hello. I'm Tsunade, your principal." said the blonde hair woman wearing a sort of loose modern yukata, "You must be Haruno Sakura, am I'm right?" The girl Sakura shook her head while saying, "Hai, Tsunade- sama."

Tsunade pulled out some of the paper in the middle of some heavily stacked paper and managed somehow to not cause it to fall down. "Here's your schedule and the rules with the information about the school."

Sakura smiled a small smiled before excusing herself out of the messy office. She now had to find her way to her assigned classroom with a pass that Tsunade gave her so she got an excuse to be late.

It took her only a bit above 3 minutes to find her classroom. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. And when it did, it reveals a teacher with sliver hair and one visible eye and smiled at her.

"Ahh...you must be Haruno Sakura...the new transfer student right?" ask the teacher. Sakura shook her head and the teacher continues saying, "I'm Hatake Kakashi-sensei. I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

**A/N:**

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Um...here's the new and 'improve chapter'...but we all know it's not much but anyway!

I would like to thank Shadowdragon, kelsey krinkles, oOoshortayoOo, and ladyvirgo!!

And I would like to dedicate this chapter to them!!


End file.
